Several approaches are known for producing a composite image composed of a photographic image and a prerecorded image. One approach is to expose a slide or transparency containing a prerecorded image directly onto a film negative within an exposure chamber of a camera commensurate with exposure of a photographic image onto a portion of a common film frame, with the balance of the film frame comprising the exposure resulting from the slide or transparency. Examples of this approach are provided in published European Patent Application document No. 0 499 742 A1 and published United Kingdom Patent Application document No. 2 218 529 A. Unfortunately, the approach has several drawbacks.
In particular, small transparencies or slides containing the prerecorded image must be manufactured, handled, stored and eventually inserted into the camera by the user prior to or at the time of capturing the photographic image. Further, since the prerecorded image exposes directly onto the film negative along with the photographic image, there is considerable difficulty in providing a sharp reproduction of the prerecorded image. Also, exposure balancing of the prerecorded image and the photographic image can be difficult since the two images are exposed separately onto the film but printed simultaneously by the photofinisher. Thus, the photofinisher has minimal leeway in compensating for an overexposed or underexposed image.
Another approach to producing a composite image is to preburn the prerecorded image onto the film negative in a selected area of a film frame. The selected area is then masked off while the photographic image is exposed onto the film frame about the masked area. For example, a banner might be pre-exposed along a lower portion of each film frame of a roll of film so that when the film is processed the photographic print contains the banner along a lower edge and the user captured photographic image in the balance of the print. Detailed examples of a method and system implementing this approach are provided in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,453, entitled: "Method and System For Pre-Exposing Information on a Filmstrip." Although not requiring the handling of small slides, this approach inherently has certain of the other disadvantages outlined above in connection with the first approach.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for producing a composite photographic image, preferably from a user selected prerecorded image and a user captured photographic image. The concepts presented herein address this need.